The Other Side
by Garylisk
Summary: Sailor Moon/DBZ/Gargoyles Crossover


The Other Side  
--------------  
A Sailor Moon/DBZ/Gargoyles(Is that too much? Nah!) Crossover Fanfic by The DragonMaster  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wrote this quite some time ago, and have recently taken a second look at it and considered continuing it. However, any content after Episode 1 wil probably get scrapped for new plot developments I've come up with recently.  
  
We'll see.  
  
If you want me to continue the story, please email me and let me know, because right now this is pretty low priority fo me.  
  
My email is garylisk@yahoo.com  
------------------------------  
I'll update this 'fic whenever I feel like it ;)  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A note about TIME PARADOX - Depending on how you view time, some things in this  
story don't fit. For example, Chibiusa. Some would argue that Chibiusa could not   
be in the story since at the time the story takes place, Mamoru is dead. However,   
he is revived in the last episode of Sailor Stars, so technically, Chibiusa CAN be in   
the story, since time can be viewed as linear and set in stone. No matter what, Mamoru  
comes back at the end of stars, thus continuing into the future to concieve Chibiusa   
with Usagi. Therefore, it makes perfect sense... Honest...! Plus, by the end of the story (If and when it comes) I will have everything explained to where you should be able to understand why and how everything happened.  
  
I've decided to divide this fanfic into "episodes" instead of chapters. Think of  
the segments as episodes of a show if this were a series of episodes on TV.  
  
PROLOGUE - The Discovery  
  
-Spring, 1996, Japan  
  
A man stands in the center of a trailer looking out the window into a quarry.  
He seems to just be surveying what's going on and making sure all the  
proper regulations are followed. Suddenly he catches glimpse of two men  
walking towards the trailer carrying something wrapped in cloth. The  
men enter and set the thing down on a table.  
  
"What have you found there?" the older man asks the two younger men as they  
begin to unwrap the thing, revealing a smooth surface like a ceramic ball.  
It's orange in color and has 6 five-point stars somehow etched onto it.  
  
"We don't know. Hideo here found it while digging, sir" the first man said,  
pointing the Hideo.  
  
"When I found it, sir... well, you may not believe this, but it was glowing  
sir. Glowing like a flourescent light." Hideo said as he wiped the sweat  
form his brow, looking as if he were about to faint.  
  
The old man just looked at it and scratched his head. "Hmmm... I'd better  
call the boss about this find and see what he has to say."  
  
The old man picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Sir, it's Kochi. Yes, I know you're busy but this can't wait. The men have  
dug up something strange. It's an orange ball with stars on it. Huh? How  
many stars? Six. Yeah, I'm sure. Oh, you want it delivered to your  
house near the tenth district? Of course, I'll have it sent right away.  
No sir, I won't tell a soul about it. All right, good bye." and he hung up.  
  
"Well men, it looks like you get the rest of the day off. You're job  
is to deliver this ball to the boss's house outside the tenth district.  
You know where it is, so get a move on. Oh, and you are not to tell a  
soul about that ball, understood? The boss said he would pay us handsomely  
to keep quiet, so expect a hefty bonus. Good work."  
  
"Got it!" the two said in unison as they rewrapped the ball and headed out to  
a nearby pickup truck.  
---  
  
Episode 1 - The Beginning of the End? Nemesis Appears!  
  
Somewhere on earth in a dark chamber surrounded by spacial distortions to  
keep it hidden, twisted within a sphere of nothingness, a woman dressed in   
gold armor sits on a throne in the middle of this strange place. She laughs   
to herself and sits in thought.  
  
"Ha ha ha... Soon the entire galaxy will belong to me! Get that no-good  
pair in here!" she ordered to nobody in particular. However, a moment  
later, a door in the spatial distortion opened like an elevator door,   
and two figures stepped through and kneeled before her. One of them had  
shining light blue hair and a star shaped pendant hanging from her forehead.  
The other, dressed in a full corset, with deep black hair and darker skin.  
  
"You called, Madam Galaxia?" they said in unison.  
  
"Siren!" Galaxia bellowed. "Have you found a true Star Seed yet?"  
  
The first figure spoke. "Not yet, Madam. But we are working on finding one."  
  
Galaxia frowned. "I do not like failure, and I do not tolerate laziness.  
Go find me a true Star Seed, now! This is your last chance!"  
  
The second figure rose. "Please, Madam Galaxia. Siren is doing her best."  
  
"Crow! Do not speak unless permitted! I will forgive it this  
one time since you are such a good servant to me. Now go! Assist Siren  
in finding the star seeds!"  
  
"Yes madam.." Crow said as the two left through that same elevator-like door.  
  
On the elevator, Siren and crow stood quietly for a moment. Finally, Siren looked up  
at Crow and pulled a bag from her pocket.  
  
"Crow-san? Do you want a chocolate chip cookie? They're really good!" she asked hopefully.  
Crow just looked at her, dumbfounded, a vein bulging from her forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" Siren pleaded "I'm not lying! They are good! Try one!"  
  
Crow just slapped the cookie away. "How can you eat at a time like this? That woman wants  
us dead in the worst way! We're being used! Oh, sure, it seemed like a good idea at first.  
Serve the great Sailor Galaxia and continue living.. It's not like we had a choice!  
But now, we have to deliver or be killed! Our lives are riding on this mission, and you  
have the guts to ask me if I want a cookie!"  
  
Siren stared at Crow silently as the elevator door opened. She simply took out another cookie  
and took a bite, saying "But Crow, they ARE good!" as she ducked under the two boards, each with  
an "elevator out of order" sign on them, and walked down the hall to the offices of Ginga TV.  
  
Crow just stepped out of the elevator, mumbling to herself "Siren, you're an airhead..."  
  
The two reached an office area with cluttered desks and papers strewn about. They each took  
a seat. Crow sighed and pulled out a newspaper that had to be at least a year old and  
started flipping through it. Siren watched as she ate her bag of cookies. After  
a few moments of nothing but the sound of Siren's chewing, croww annoyedly stood up, grabbed  
the bag of cookies, and tossed them to the back desk.  
  
Siren blinked, "Well you could have just asked for one!" confused. Crow simply sat  
down and continued to flip through the paper. Suddenly an article caught her eye.  
  
"Siren," she said, "come and have a look at this. 'Soichi Tomoe, age 47, only survivor of   
Mugen High Explosion.'" they both blinked. Crow read on. "'Last night an entire city block  
was completely demolished under unknown circumstances. At the center of the disaster  
was Mugen High, a multi-level school complex which once was the tallest building in the  
tenth district. Now all that remains of where Mugen High once stood is a massive  
crater filled with water which drained in from the river. Professor Soichi Tomoe was the  
only person to walk away from this horrible disaster alive, and this is not the  
first time. 7 years ago, Tomoe was working in a laboratory in downtown Tokyo when the lab  
suddenly exploded, taking everything within a 1 mile radius with it. The only survivors of   
this explosion were Professor Tomoe, and his 3 year old daughter, Hotaru. Shortly after  
the explosion, the Professor came into a large sum of money and erected Mugen High. Many  
professional investigators believe Professor Tomoe may have had something to do with  
both explosions since he survived both of them. However, Professor Tomoe has appearently  
lost a large portion of his memory and doesn't remember anything. He is currently living at  
the Tenth District Hospital's elderly home until he recovers enough to move out on his own.  
We may never have an answer for what happened last night, but we all know that it was something  
dangerous, and this reporter thinks the government should look into the matter.'"  
  
Crow looked up at Siren. "Siren... this man, Soichi Tomoe, survived two large explosions  
which would have killed a normal human being. It's a sure sign that he might have a true  
Star Seed."  
  
"Of course!" Siren exclaimed, "Oh you are very smart, aren't you Crow?"  
  
"Yeah," Crow sighed, "That and lucky."  
  
The two walked to the next room, climbed into a telephone booth, and the booth vanished into  
thin air. It reappeared outisde the Tenth District Elderly Home. The two walked out and the   
booth vanished as they walked toward the home. Crow, now wearing normal Earth clothes, walked  
up to the front desk.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ms. Karasuma." she spoke smoothly, "I am here to see Soichi Tomoe Could  
you please tell me where his room is?"  
  
The clerk just blinked. "Madam... Professor Tomoe has not lived here for at least six months.  
Sorry, but I can't tell you where he went, either. It's a privacy issue."  
  
Crow simply nodded to the clerk and walked out, Siren following. She walked fast back to a   
meadow outside the sight of the building and a phone booth appeared. They climbed inside and  
Crow flipped up the phone book. She flipped thru and found the name "Tomoe S." who  
now lived at a large house it seems in a higher class part of town. The doors closed  
and the two warped there.  
  
Professor Tomoe was easy to find. He was sitting underneath a pair of trees, lying in a  
hammock. The two approached and Crow spoke.  
  
"Professor Soichi Tomoe?" she inquired.  
  
The professor stood and nodded. "Yes, that's me... and who are you?"  
  
Siren rushed forward, smiling and shaking his hand. She handed him her business card and   
squeaked "I'm Sailor Aluminum Siren! Nice to meet you!"  
  
The professor just gave her a funny look and stood there, dumbfounded. Crow stepped forward.  
  
"Damn it, Siren! You don't need to exchange business cards with the target!" she bellowed.  
  
"Target?" the professor screamed as he backed away. "Stay away from me!"  
  
Crow smiled and approached him, "Don't worry, professor. I just want you to show me your Star   
Seed!" and at that she raised her arms, firing a bolt of golden light out of each bracelet she   
wore. The energy pulses flew around the professor, one hitting him in the back, the other  
in the chest. Soon a sprout popped form his forehead and a glowing crystal emerged. It shined  
with a radiant light.  
  
"I knew it!" Crow cried happily, "A true star...!!" but she was cut off as the seed faded to   
blackness. "Damn it! Another blank!"  
  
"Hey! I don't think you know whose poppa you're messing with, you creeps!" a voice came from the   
house, and around from the side strode a Sailor Soldier, dressed in a purple fuku with  
short cut black hair and a soft face. In her hand she held a long glaive with a huge curved  
blade on the end.  
  
"Who are you?" Crow screeched, truly annoyed.  
  
"I am the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn! Accompanied by..." A small pink-haired  
Sailor Soldier emerged as well.  
  
"A soldier of love and justice visiting my best friend from far into the future! Sailor   
Chibi-Moon!"  
  
"Oh great.. just what I need!" Crow sighed. Siren just stood and watched.  
  
"You've violently interrupted a gentle father's retirement! I can't forgive it!"  
  
"In the name of the moon..." they said in unison, "We'll punish you!"  
  
"Hahaha! Aren't you cute!" Siren squealed, "Like cute little kids!"  
  
"Quiet, Siren! Lets get out of here before more of them show up!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Chibi-Moon screamed, "Pink Sugar Heart-Attack!" She held her moon stick  
out and it fired at the two, but they dodged easily and jumped into the phone booth.  
  
"Have fun with that Sailor Scientist!" Crow yelled as the booth disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" the two said as they turned just in time to see black strands come up from the ground  
and surround professor Tomoe. When the strands burst, a creature dressed in a lab coat  
popped out.  
  
"Sailor Scientist!" it screamed. "We have many important experiments to do!"  
  
"What kind of experiments?" Saturn blinked, "Oh snap out of it, Poppa! It's me, Hotaru!"  
  
"Experiment number 358 - Combustion!" it screamed and a large fireball shot out from its  
mouth, flying straight toward the two Sailors.  
  
"Silent Wall!" Hotaru cried, spinning her glaive in front of them and creating a shield.  
  
"What?" the Phage screamed, shocked, "The experiment failed! No matter! Next experiment  
is the special one - Number 600! Dimensional Rift Drive!" it pulled a small machine  
from its pocket and pushed a button. Suddenly, a hole opened up in the sky   
and stormclouds began to form around it. The Phage laughed meniachally.  
  
"Saturn! Quick, we have to go get the others! This is serious!" Chibi-Moon yelled over  
the sound of the forming storm.  
  
"But what about poppa?" Saturn protested.  
  
"Don't worry!" Chibi-Moon reassured," Usagi will be able to help! Hurry!"  
  
"Okay!" she shouted, and the two ran away fom the house and towads the Tenth District.  
  
-Meanwhile, at Hikawa Shrine  
  
Usagi and the other inner senshi were enjoying the weather and having lunch outdoors.  
Little did they know, they were about to be rudely interrupted.  
  
Usagi happily munched on a sandwich as the other girls were flipping through a book.   
The cover read "Three Lights - A Photo Journal" and the girls were staring at it  
intently.  
  
Minako sighed and blushed "Ohh they're all so cute! Especially Seiya in this picture,  
see?" and she pointed excitedly to a picture in the book.  
  
Usagi mumbled "You see them every day at school, sheesh.. And Seiya isn't THAT handsome!" she  
bellowed, a bit annoyed by the others. They, however, did not seem to hear anything  
she said, because Rei immediately brightened up with an idea.  
  
"Hey hey!" Rei jumped up, "It's such a nice day! Maybe we should have invited them here  
for lunch, too!"  
  
Just as she was saying that, a raindrop hit her ont he forehead and the girls looked up  
to see black stormclouds forming out of seemingly nowhere and all blowing toward the south  
side of the town.  
  
Ami blinked "That's strange. The weather forecast said it would be clear all day."  
  
Rei stared emptily into the couds and said flatly "There's something bad about those clouds, girls.  
I think we should investicate this... Maybe the enemy is..." and at this point she was cut off   
by a familiar voice coming towards them.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" the voice cried out as two figures appeared coming up the stairs. It was Chibiusa  
and Hotaru, completely out of breath. Hotaru heaved for air and finally was able to speak  
well enough.  
  
"Usagi.. My poppa! He's...!" She gasped, still breathing heavily.  
  
Usagi just looked confusedly at Chibiusa "Why the hell are you back in the 20th century?"  
  
Chibiusa yelled "To visit Hotaru, but that's not important! What's important is that  
Hotaru's poppa has been..."  
  
"Turned into a phage!" Hotaru finished, the others gasped surprisedly. Hotaru nodded gravely,   
and continued. "There's more. He's done something.. I don't know what! He did something and   
now stormclouds are forming in a circle above my house around some sort of black hole in the sky!"  
  
"This is bad! We have to get there right away!" Usagi said as she grabbed her transformation brooch.  
"Come on everyone! Let's go!"  
  
The others just nodded in agreement and transformed. After they were all transformed, they ran towards  
Hotaru's house. They had no idea what this night had in store for them.  
  
-At Hotaru's House  
  
The phage stood triumphantly as the stormclouds gathered above him, the small hole in the   
epicenter of all this action. The senshi arrived and stared in horror at the clouds.  
  
"Poppa! We're gonna save you!" Hotaru yelled out towards the phage. "Sailor Moon, please!"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and pulled out her Moon Rod, spinning it around. "Starlight Honeymoon  
Therapy Kiss!" she yelled, and bolts of golden light flew at the phage.  
  
The phage simply pulled out a ball-like object with a button on it and pushed the button.  
The ball grew outward, encasing the phage inside of it as if he were in a glass marble.  
He bellowed "Experiment number 47! Force Barrier!" and the attack hit the barrier and   
did nothing at all. The phage laughed and popped out of the bubbles just as easily  
as he had gotten into it.  
  
"And now...!" he laughed, sounding very much like when he had been infested by a Daimon  
so long ago, "the fun begins! AHHAHAHAHAHA!!!" an dwith that, he pushed a butotn on the   
machine that was sitting on the ground. When he did this, the storm clouds began to thunder  
violently and the hole in the sky ripped open to an absolutely huge size. The phage   
laughed happily at its successful experiment.  
  
"Poppa, What have you done?!" Hotaru said as she stared in disbelief at the hole.  
  
"HAHAHA! I have opened a dimensional rift! Forces and time are now flowing through it   
both ways, leaking from there to here and from here to there! Total chaos will ensue!  
EEEEEYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the phage laughed insanely.  
  
As if on cue, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto all appeared on the other side of the yard,  
staring up at the sky in disbelief.  
  
"What's going on here!" Uranus yelled out to the others.  
  
"Got me!" Moon yelled back, just as dumbfounded as any of the others. Usagi thought to   
herself "I wish Mamoru were here.. he'd know what to do, I'm sure.."  
  
"Nothing can stop me from experimenting! But now.. I think it's time to experiment on you,  
Sailor Senshi!" the phage said as it pulled out a scalpel. Usagi screamed, and suddenly a   
voice came from on top of the house.  
  
"Stop right there!" the voice yelled at the phage.  
  
"Who's that!" usagi yelled, looking up at the strange figure. The person was dressed as a   
Sailor Senshi, and her fuku was black. Her hair was bright red and pulled back into a   
ponytail. In her hand she held an object that looked like a sword hilt with no blade, and   
the end of it looked like a transformation wand's crystal.  
  
"No way! Who's that!!" Sailor Pluto stared in disbelief at the figure. "There aren't any   
more Sailor Soldiers on Earth!"  
  
"You're disturbing a peaceful night, monster! Dissapear!" the figure yelled. "I'm a   
soldier forever shrouded in a shadow of darkness. From the far away tenth planet,  
I am Sailor Nemesis!" As she said this, she flipped the hilt-like object up and from  
it sporouted a dark blade which glowed with a strange black "unlight." On her forehead   
was the telltale inverted black crescent of the Black Moon clan.  
  
"Sailor.. Nemesis?" everyone said in unison.  
  
Nemesis leapt from tyhe top of the building and ran at the phage, her sword ready to   
swing and cut it down.  
  
Sailor Moon yelled out "Wait! Don't!" and nemesis stopped and looked back.  
  
"I will show no remorse to any evil force! I am a dark bane to evil, and I'll  
never hesitate to destroy anything that infringes upon this planet!" Nemesis yelled.  
  
"But he's not evil! He's Hotaru's poppa!" she cried  
  
"Oh, I wasn't gonna kill him! Just that acursed machine!" Nemesis yelled and leapt   
towards the machine. Just as she was about to swing at it, a bright purple beam of  
energy flew out of the hole in the sky and knocked her flat on her back.  
  
"I don't think we should destroy that contraption just yet!" a voice said from the hole.  
A strange floating chair lowered from the hole and a strange creature dressed in white   
and pink armor was sitting in it.  
  
"Greetings you puny miserable weaklings! I am Frieza, and I now rule this world!"  
  
Overhead, a black helicopter with a red X on the side flew by. A man inside looked out   
the window and saw the battle below. He just smiled and shook his head. He turned to   
a man sitting next to him and smirked wryly.  
  
"Well Owen," the man said frankly "It looks as if trouble just follows me no matter where   
I go."  
  
The other just grinned and muttered "Don't worry, Mr. Xanatos. If these Dragon Balls can do  
half of what the legends say they can, you won't have to worry about this sort of thing for  
much longer."  
  
"Of course." Xanatos nodded and sipped a cup of coffee. "Pilot. Land the helicopter at  
my estate in the tenth district on the double... I am curious about this battle." he said,  
looking back at a strange robotic suit of armor in the back of the helecopter.  
  
"Yes." Xanatos grinned cunningly as he looked at the armor. "Very soon..."  
Episode 2: Powerstruggle! Frieza vs. Galaxia  
Deep in the sphere of distortions, Galaxia sat on her throne thinking to herself. In her head danced  
images of her total reign of the cosmos. What would she do with all that power? She had not thought  
that far into it, but she knew that she somehow must sieze every true star seed in the galaxy without  
fail. The elevator door opened and Siren and Crow stepped through it. Galaxia stood and looked at them.  
  
"Well?" she questioned, "Where is my Star Seed?" The two were just silent.  
  
"I see.. You've failed again. I wanred you not to fail me again or I would punish you." she said  
as she held out her hand as if to hold something.  
  
"No! Galaxia! Not her bracelets!" Crow cried out.  
  
"Silence, Crow! If you want to stay alive, you will not speak unless spoken to!" Galaxia sneered.  
  
"But the Sailor...!" Crow began to protest but stopped herself.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi?" Galaxia laughed. "The Sailor Senshi... that is always your excuse. Let us take a look  
at how your pitiful phage is handling them, failing no doubt, because you ran from the scene!" With that  
she motioned to the left and a television like screen appeared, showing the Phage with the black hole  
above it. Just then, some sort of great power hit galaxia's mind and she sensed something she had never  
sensed before.  
  
"What..." She bellowed, eyes going wide, "is THAT?!" she demanded, pointing at the black hole and the chaired  
figure hovering beneath it. She sensed some sort of monstrous power like  
none she had ever felt before eminating from there. Her eyes wide, she  
simply nodded to the two and said "This is too much for you to handle...  
any threat this big must be taken on my myself. With a power level  
that high, he must surely have a true star seed within! I will take it!"  
  
And with that she vanished.  
  
-Meanwhile, back on the battlefield  
  
Nemesis took no time thinking about her move after hearing what Frieza  
had said, and leapt at the beast, swinging her sword at Frieza's head.  
  
"Well, you don't waste any time. All right, let's go." Frieza chuckled, easily  
leaping out of range of her attack and floating up into the air.  
  
"Well come on! Oh wait, I get it.. You can't fly! What a pity.. i suppose I can kill  
you on the ground then.. it really makes no difference." Frieza laughed.  
  
However he was rudely interrupted by a sudden sound and was hit by a very fast moving  
metallic objecty with wings and jet engines. The thing resembled a gargoyle, but  
was definitely mechanical.  
  
"Somebody needs to teach you some manners!" the gargoyle yelled, its voice metallic and  
distorted. It launched frieza away from itself and lifted its arm. A small laser popped  
up form the forearm and immediately fired a red beam of energy at Frieza, hitting him  
directly in his chest and shattering his armor off of his body.  
  
Enraged, Frieza stared at the metal thing and lifted a hand, a golden glow surrounding  
his fist. "How.. How DARE YOU!!" he screamed, launching a fireball at the gargoyle, knocking  
the suit back and forming a cloud of smoke around it. Frieza stood, staring and dumb-founded  
by the speed of the machine.  
  
"Well..." he said, regaining his compusure. "Now that we've finished with that, lets get  
back to business." his glare retiurning to Nemesis.  
  
During this little scramble, Uranus had maneuvered herself behind the action and yelled  
at the monster. "Hey! Catch!" A golden ball of energy formed in her hand and she let loose.  
"World Shaking!" she screamed, smashing the ball into the ground. The ball didn't stay there  
for long though, for it rose into the air and smashed into Frieza before he knew what was happening.  
  
"Deep Submerging!" came from the other side of Frieza, and a ball of water elemental  
energy flew at him and hit dead on. The energy pulsed into Frieza's body and before he  
knew what had hit him, a third attack came.  
  
"Dead Scream!" A deafening whisper came from the left, and a giant ball of energy hit  
Frieza for the third time, his body feeling as if it might rip apart from the raw power  
of these attacks, Frieza had no choice but to power up.  
  
"You fools!" he screamed, his armor shattering off his body and his body growing to a  
gargantuan size. Horns formed on his head and his body was monstrous. "Behold my  
wrath!" he screamed as his body began to shrink back down. His armor flew off the  
rest of his body, his skin turned white and purple, and his head grew long  
and ugly.  
  
"You're all history!" He yelled, a purple glow surrounding him. "Because.. now..  
YOU'VE MADE ME VERY MAD!" and with that he launched himself at Uranus and began to  
pound on her relentlessly. Uranus, not able to match his speed, had no choice but to  
take the beating. However, the other Senshi ran to her aide.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mercury Aqua Raphsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
All five attacks launched at Frieza all at once and hit dead on, creating a big cloud  
of dust. What emerged was a barely briused and even more pissed Frieza with a very  
frightening look on his face.  
  
"All of you will die today! But please.. wait your turns. I can only help one, maybe  
two of you at a time." he smirked humorously.  
  
Frieza lifted his hand and a pink bead of energy formed on his fingertip. He smiled  
and uttered a single word.  
  
"Boom."  
  
However, from behind a voice was heard ringing out loud and clear.  
  
"Nemesis Antimatter Blast!!" was heard, and a giant beam of black energy was seen flying  
from Sailor Nemesis' hands right at Frieza's head. It hit dead-on and knocked the evil  
tyrant to his feet. nemesis leapt at him and took a swing with her sword, but Frieza jumped  
away to safety.  
  
"You're too slow, human!" Frieza screeched, his adrenalin pumping.  
  
"Am I?" she asked, picking up Frieza's tail from the gound and shaking it teasingly.  
  
Frieza looked behind him and saw a stub of a tail that remained. "You.. you little..  
AAAAAAAAHHHH!! YOU DIE FIRST! YOU ARE MINE!" And with that, he flew at her. He would  
have hit her dead on if it weren't for the fact that he was blasted out of the sky by a  
golden beam of emergy from above.  
  
Galaxia appeared in the sky above the others, and everyone stared at her in shock.  
  
"I am the ruler of this galaxy, Sailor Galaxia. You! You and I must do battle." She  
pointed a dainty finger at Frieza. Frieza looked up at her and blinked. He wiped  
away the sweat from his brow and picked up his scouter which had been dropped on the ground  
when he transformed. He put it to his head and looked at the readout. It simply  
began going up as it caught sight of her and eventually blew up from overload.  
  
"I.. Impossible! If you can break a scouter, that means your power level is well over  
ten thousand! That's simply impossible!" He squawked, thinking to himself "I might have to  
go all out on this one."  
  
"Power level? What's that?" Galaxia laughed and raised her arms, revealing a pair  
of golden bracelets. "I have a proposal for you, sir. You seem very powerful, and  
it would be a shame to waste such power. Work for me and I can garuntee you an immortal  
place by my side when I am ruler of the entire galaxy."  
  
"Such impudence! I am Frieza! I am the mightiest in the galaxy!" he screeched.  
  
"Really?" galaxy queried, seemingly unimpressed. "Show me."  
  
"Why you...! HERE!" Frieza yelled, firing the thin pink ball at Galaxia instead  
of nemesis. Galaxia simply lifted her hand and grabbed the ball from the air, holding  
it as if it were a toy.  
  
"What a marvelous trick." she smiled. "I applaud you. I am guessing it works to stab  
through people? How crude. Well then.. join me or die." she held the ball out.  
  
Frieza, thoroughly drenched with sweat, thought to himself. "She seems to be too powerful  
to take on right now if she can deflect that attack... I will get on her good side until  
I can find out what her angle is on galactic domination.. then kill her and take it  
from her!"  
  
Galaxia smiled. "I'll use this pawn to have my way, and then dispose of him like garbage."  
  
"Very well!" Frieza said. "I will serve you."  
  
"Hold out your hands then." galaxia smiled, and Frieza did just that. Galaxia fired  
two bolts of golden eyergy at Frieza, and before frieza could protest, they hit him  
and his shining purple star seed sprouted and flew to Galaxia. She then fitted  
him with a pair of bracelets.  
  
The gargoyle thing flew back into the scene and saw all of this happening. He yelled  
towards the Sailor Senshi. "Follow me! We have to get out of here! I can help you!"  
  
"But..!" saturn protested.  
  
"No time to argue, come on!" the gargoyle yelled, flying off down the street.  
All the senshi but Nemesis followed. Nemesis ran the opposite way.  
  
"Now, servant. Tell me your name" Galaxia laughed.  
  
"I am Frieza." Frieza said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well then Frieza. Prove your loyalty to me. Go destroy the Sailor Senshi.  
The ones you just fought. Kill them ALL and bring me their star seeds.  
  
"At once, madam." and Frieza flew off into the night sky in the direction the gargoye  
had flown.. towards Tenth Town.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
